


a game for two

by Becca (lesbiandiasterbeauregard)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Femlock, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Idiots in Love, Joan has red pants, Red Pants Monday, Rule 63, They love to annoy each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiandiasterbeauregard/pseuds/Becca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers that Joan owns a pair of red pants. Mischief and hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a game for two

**Author's Note:**

> It's red pants Monday. Small little drabble to fix the fact that there are so few femlock fics with red pants.

“JOAN! Lestrade called, he said that there was a case. It’s a triple murder, locked room, and there is a note!” Sherlock’s voice floated up the stairs, coming closer with each excited sentence. Joan’s bedroom door banged open, “Even better, Anderson is away on vacation -“

 

“Sherlock! I’m changing!” Joan shouted throwing her jumper at Sherlock. 

 

“It’s nothing I’ve not seen before. Why does it matter?” Sherlock gave Joan a once over.

 

“GET OUT!” Joan shoved her flatmate out of the room and slammed the door in her face.

 

“Hurry up then.”

 

Joan sighed heavily and slid her trousers on and dragged on her discarded jumper. “Triple murder right?” Joan pulled open her dresser and tucked her gun in the waistband of her pants. 

 

Sherlock gave her a sharp nod and dashed out the front door to hail a cab. Without looking up from her phone Sherlock asked, “So, red pants?”

 

The cabbie gave them a look in the rear view mirror and Joan attempted to melt into her seat. “They were a gift from Harry.”

 

“I see. They suit you.”

 

Joan turned a bright red, “Jesus, Sherlock.” 

 

Sherlock smirked back.

 

For the next few weeks the red pants kept making their reappearance. Joan kept finding them lying around in the flat in obscene places. It’s not like Sherlock had stolen her pants, no, she went out and bought more. This bloody woman couldn’t go buy the milk but had plenty of time to mortify her flatmate.

 

Heaven forbid someone came to visit. Red pants in the kitchen, red pants in the teapot, red pants everywhere. 

 

Sherlock even had the lady balls to hide all of her other pants. Well two can play at that game Miss Consulting Detective.

 

The next morning, Joan walked downstairs in her pants and jumper to make tea. “Sherlock do you want toast for breakfast.”

 

“Digestion slows me down.” Sherlock replied not looking up from her microscope. 

 

“That’s nice, but not eating isn’t an option. So toast or something else?”

 

Sherlock scowled and finally made eye contact with Joan, only to be rendered speechless by Joan’s lack of attire. 

 

“Is there a problem Sherlock?” Joan chuckled turning around to butter the toast and pour the tea. Sherlock sputtered behind her, it is taking all of Joan’s willpower not to loose it.

 

Sherlock stood and backed Joan against the counter, “I’m going to wipe that smirk right off of your face.”

 

“Oh god yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
